Babydoll and Blue
by BluEmeAwaY
Summary: Oneshot. What if the lobotomy was cancelled? Blue tells Babydoll what he thinks. Rated T for bad words/ violence


Babydoll lay reclined in the doctor's chair, eyes closed, waiting for the lobotomy that would finally give her peace. She heard the door open and click shut. The doctor was in. Slow, steady steps towards her. Babydoll opened her eyes and her face flickered for a moment in recognition. Blue. He stood above her, hands clasped in front of him, a sloppily gauzed shoulder wound peaking through his medical gown. He looked very tired, but still nodded down at her with that sharp, dark look she knew him for. His eyes stared into hers. She blinked slowly, completely serene. Nothing he could do could hurt her now, after all she'd been through.

"So." He said, slowly rolling a desk chair next to the hers, and leisurely sliding into it, "You have anything to say?"

She stared back at him.

"You have anything to say, about what you did to me?" He winced and nodded at his shoulder. "This?" He studied her for a reaction, and was disappointed. In a flash he was close, his hands on the armrests of her chair, his body arched over hers, their faces inches apart. He looked like he wanted to scream, but he kept his voice low and harsh. "Listen, okay?" Fury was dripping from his words. "You think, you think, that you can just, leave. Whenever you please. You even think you can escape with this operation right?"

He stared at her, the veins in his face pulsing. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, Babydoll, but the doctor's not coming. Alright? He's not. And your not leaving. Your staying right here, with me. With all this shit." He gestured around, looking absently around the fluorescent light lit room. Suddenly he looked like he had a sour taste in his mouth, and his face calmed a little. His shoulders slumped and he pushed himself away from Babydoll, sighing. He put his hands in his lap and looked down at them, picking at his nails. Blue's voice softened a bit and lost it's angry tone. He hastily cleared his throat, "And, and you know... it doesn't _have _to be shit. I mean, I could make things nice for you here. I mean if you started treating me like a fucking person instead of the scum of the earth all the time. Cause, I'm not... bad, you know." His dark eyes looked into hers for a moment, and he nodded to himself. "I'm not. Well, you of course," he looked down again, "You would think so, cause of Amber and Blondie and, uh, the way I get, but that's not who I am." He stared at his hands awhile, nervous, hesitating.

He leaned in close again, closer than before. His eyes had lost their darkness and turned almost sad. His face implored her, he looked lost, like a little boy. Hurt. All of the sarcasm and threatening was gone from his voice. He spoke in almost a whisper, and his voice almost shook. "Babydoll... you and me, we could be happy, right? I mean... when you dance... it's not just that I wanna be with you, I want, you know, I want to be close to you. And we could... We wouldn't have to stay, even, if you didn't want, we could go away together. Out of this shit hole. I could get you released, easy. We could be gone tonight. We could have a decent life somewhere, together, right Baby?"

Desperation clouded his features and he stared up at her, holding his breath, clutching at her hands with sweaty fingers. Babydoll had the same neutral expression she'd held through his whole speech, the one that drove him mad, the one he couldn't read. Her heavily lashed eyes fell towards his hands holding hers, and then moved to his eyes that revered her like his redemption. He looked so vulnerable, so exposed, so...pitiful. But her heart didn't stir. He was a sick soul, even if he was a sad one. She could not be his saviour.

Babydoll sat up in her chair and blinked slowly down at him. His eyes searched hers desperately, longing for any clue to her answer. Slowly, she leaned towards him. Her mouth inched forward, closer and closer to his, and he sighed a shaking sigh of relief before their lips met. He leaned mournfully into her mouth and cupped her head in his hands, his eyes squeezed shut, pouring his soul and his sadness into her, and he had never felt so complete than he did in that kiss. And those sweet seconds were the most full and pure of his twisted life, and they lasted even through the moment of bright pain, when Babydoll stuck a lobotomy tool from the tray by her chair straight into his neck, through his jugular and throat. Blue's hand flew up the punctured spot, and was instantly coated in blood that spurted violently from the wound. His eyes shone with over flowering tears, more of misery than pain, and they mixed with the blood slipping through his lips. He gave Babydoll one last painful look of longing before he crashed to the floor, and she quietly walked out of his life, and his prison forever.


End file.
